Protect the boyfriend
by prizzill
Summary: siapa yg tdk kenal Donghae , namja tampan yang sudah dapat mengelola perusahaan orantuanya. namun ternyata sang namja itu tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan membutuhkan seorang penjaga alias bodyguard. tapi ternyata dia menyukai sang bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

GIRL IN HEART PRESENT

Protect the Boyfriend

Bodyguard in love

**LEE JAE HYUN**

**4/5/2012**

[Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.]

Prolog..

Annyeong namaku Lee Jae Hyun , aku anak dari keluarga Lee Jun bi dan Lee Mi ri , keluargaku memang terkenal namun apakah kalian berpikir kalau eomma dan appaku tega meninggalkanku di sebuah kota besar hanya dengan uang 2 juta won. Ah, mereka benar-benar ingin aku berubah menjadi anak yang baik namun bukan begini caranya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan , kemarin aku ikut wawancara di sebuah kantor bodyguard dan disana banyak sekali namja yang tinggi dan berotot menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam dan membuatku mempercepat langkahku kea rah ruangan wawancara. Ah untung saja di dekat tangga ada seorang yeoja berkacamata pink dan memakai jaket merah dan aku langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "annyeonghaseyo"sapaku padanya . "annyeong , akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan yeoja di tempat ini , oh ya namamu siapa?"tanyanya padaku. "Lee Jae Hyun imnida, namamu?"tanyaku padanya. "YooHun imnida"jawabnya. Kami berbicara banyak tentang alasan mengapa ikut menjadi bodyguard dan berada disini dan obrolan kami terpotong saat seorang namja menghampiri kami dan menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam ruangan wawancara. Didalam ruangan ada 4 juri dan kami berdua dan mereka langsung berkata, "kalian di terima karena boss kami kali ini memilih bodyguard wanita jadi kalian diterima"katanya pada kami , kemudian kami diberikan alamat tempat kami berkerja.

Kamipun segera pergi menuju tempat itu dan kami sudah tersesat 2 kali dan akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dan satpam di rumah itu menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Saat kami masuk rumah tersebut sangatlah mewah dan beberapa maid sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah itu dan aku berkata dalam hatiku , "Maidnya saja banyak sekali mengapa dia masih memerlukan bodyguard?" kami diarahkan oleh seorang maid untuk berjalan kearah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan di sana ada seorang namja yang duduk di sofa besar. Aku bergumam lagi dalam hati ," hah? dia namja? Kok memerlukan seorang yeoja untuk menjadi bodyguardnya?"

"Hmm.. kalian sudah datang. Salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi asistantku di kantor dan menjadi seorang bodyguard biasa di rumahku ini. Kalian mengerti kan?"katanya dengan dingin. "Ne, arraso."jawab kami serempak. Dia pun berbalik menghadap kami dan aku merasa mengenalnya namun dia siapa? "ah aku ingat dia adalah teman sekelasku saat SMP dan namanya Donghae?"

*end prolog

Chapter 1 : first meeting

"ah aku ingat dia adalah teman sekelasku saat smp dan namanya Donghae?" dia mulai mendekat kearah kami aku pun sedikit melirik kearah Yoohun yang keliatannya terpesona akan ketampanan namja itu. "ehem."iya berdeham dan membangkitkan kami dari dunia pikiran masing-masing. "Ne"jawab kami bersamaan kembali. "Kalian memiliki rumah/ apartement?"tanyanya pada kami. "Aku tinggal di rumah teman"jawab Yoohun. "dan kau?"tanya namja itu padaku. "Aku tinggal di Flat."jawabku padanya. "hm.. kalian harus tinggal disini agar aku mudah menghubungi kalian jika dalam keadaan mendesak."katanya sambil berjalan mengelilingi kami. "Ne"jawab kami lagi. "Oke , Nama kalian siapa?"tanyanya lagi. "Park Yoohun imnida"jawab Yoohun. "Lee Jae Hyun imnida"jawabku. "Ne, Park Yoohun-ssi kau bisa berkerja di Perusahaanku langsung karena keliatannya kau lebih pintar dari yeoja ini."katanya dan berhenti di depanku dan berkata , "Park Yoo Hun-ssi kau bisa pulang dan mengambil barang-barangmu , sedangkan kau tinggal disini sebentar"katanya. Aku pun mengangguk. Dan Yoohun meninggalkan kami di ruangan ini berdua saja. Kami terdiam sampai dia membuka pembicaraan. "Jae Hyun-ssi kau pasti bertanya-tanya apakah aku mengingatmu kan?"katanya dengan dingin. "Annimida."jawabku dengan cepat. "Ah, oh ya bekerja disini kau harus mematuhi beberapa peraturan yang kubuat. Jam 6 pagi kau harus membangunkanku , lalu mengantarku ke Senior High school dan disana kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarku , pulang sekolah aku pergi ke perusahaan jadi kau harus membereskan buku-bukuku dan membuatkan aku Pekerjaan rumah untuk hari selanjutnya , sore hari kau harus sudah membereskan kamarku ini tanpa sedikit pun debu. Malam hari kau bebas dari tugas. Kau mengerti?"tanyanya. "Ne, aku mengerti."jawabku padanya. "Oh ya , seragammu untuk di sekolah ada di dalam kamar barumu dan jika ada beberapa tugas menjadi bodyguard kau harus menjadi sangat-sangat professional."katanya padaku. Aku mengangguk dan dia menyuruhku pulang untuk mengambil barang-barangku.

Aku pun mengemasi seluruh barang-barangku dan pindah ke rumahnya. Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur karena aku bingung bagaimana bersikap manja di hadapannya. Bip Bip Bip , alat connecting dari ruanganku berbunyi dan aku segera menghampiri namja itu di dalam kamarnya.

.Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ne, ada apa?"tanyaku. "Kemarilah Lee Jae Hyun-ssi."katanya sambil menyuruhku berjalan ke arahnya. "temani aku berbelanja sebentar saja."katanya sambil menarik tanganku. "Tapikan sekarang sudah malam , pasti semuanya sudah pasti tutup."jawabku. "Diam saja, dan ikuti mauku"katanya aku pun diam dan tetap mengikutinya terus. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian dia menjalankan mobilnya dan menuju sebuah department store milik keluarganya. Dia membelikanku banyak baju-baju dan aku tetap diam tanpa meresponnya. Selesai itu dia menyuruhku membawa semua barang-barang itu ke kamarku dan menyuruhku memakainya saat menghadiri pesta bersamanya hari minggu ini. Aku segera menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur dan tertidur sampai jam 4 pagi.

Pagi ini aku memulai aktifitas baru yaitu membangunkan Bossku itu. .Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tidak ada suara jadi aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Namja itu masih tidur dengan tanpa gangguan sedikit pun. Aku segera membuka gorden di jendela kamarnya kemudian membangunkannya. Ternyata membangunkannya adalah hal yang gampang aku harus menyalakan semua lampu di kamarnya dan menyiapkan air untuk dia mandi dan dia ternyata langsung bangun.

Dia mandi dan aku membereskan kamarnya. Saat dia hampir keluar dari kamar mandi aku segera pergi keluar kamar dan menyiapkan Tas sekolahnya yang berat itu dan meraih tasku kemudian mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Hm… Donghae-ssi sekarang jam 7.50 , waktunya berang..kat" dia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menarik tasnya dan menarik tanganku.

Jam 9 pelajaran dimulai dan kami memang masih punya beberapa waktu untuk ke sekolah. Di sekolah aku dengan canggung berjalan dibelakangnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan sampai dia memanggilku. "Jae Hyun-ah"panggilnya. "Ne, waeyo?"tanyaku padanya. "kemarilah jangan terlalu berada di belakang mereka pasti akan curiga."bisiknya. "Ne, arraso."jawabku padanya sambil berjalan kesampingnya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja hendak memukul Donghae dan aku segera menangkisnya dengan cepat sebelum mengenainya. Dia hanya tertawa dan aku segera mengikutinya berjalan pergi. "Hm.. Donghae-ssi memang aku harus selalu berjalan disampingmu seperti ini?"bisikku pelan. "Of course."jawabnya aku hanya menghembuskan nafas.

Saat jam pelajaran namja itu hanya memainkan HPnya sedangkan aku harus mencatat semua pelajarannya dengan cepat. Saat istirahat dia hanya berada di perpustakaan dan di perpustakaan aku melihat seorang namja yang juga memiliki banyak fans namun namja itu terlihat lebih dingin dari donghae. Sekarang aku harus mengantar namja ini ke rumah dan menyelesaikan prnya , lalu menemaninya ke berbagai tempat. Meskipun begitu aku lega karena sekarang dia sedang pergi ke perusahaan jadi aku bisa bersantai sebentar. Rrrttrttrtr . Handphone ku bergetar jadi aku mengangkat telponnya.

Ternyata telepon itu dari eomma .

"Ne, eomma. Hmm aku sudah dapat pekerjaan kok menjadi seorang bodyguard tapi tampaknya aku diperlakukan seperti pembantu."kataku pada eomma. "Hmmm ne, chagi nikmatilah perkerjaanmu."jawab eomma. "eomma kapan pulang?"tanyaku dan "Tutt ttuuuutt"telepon di putus eomma memang benar-benar deh setiap aku menanyakan hal itu pasti teleponnya langsung diputus begitu saja. Akhirnya aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku lalu setelah selesai aku kembali ke kamarku.

Di kamarku aku hanya beres-beres karena kemarin aku belum sempat beres-beres lalu aku berganti pakaian dan sepatu karena daritadi aku belum menganti seragam sekolahku. Bip bip bip tanda itu berbunyi lagi dan aku langsung berjalan ke kamar boss ku itu.

Dikamarny dia hanya berdiri dan saat setiba aku disana aku langsung ditariknya ke Mobil , sepertinya dia akan memaksaku macam-macam dan jawabannya adalah ya. Dia membawaku ke sebuah department store membelikan aku sebuah High heels dan sebuah dress lalu dia mengajakku ke salon kecantikkan ya ampun disana aku diubah 1 tubuh dan setelah itu dia mengajakku ke rumah seseorang. "Hm. Jae Hyun-ssi kau harus bisa berakting menjadi seorang pacarku dan jangan mempermalukkan aku."pintanya aku hanya mengangguk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hm. Jae Hyun-ssi kau harus bisa berakting menjadi seorang pacarku dan jangan mempermalukkan aku."pintanya aku hanya mengangguk.

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku dan aku mengikutinya sambil menundukkan wajahku. Saat dia melihat seorang namja tua dan seorang yeoja tua dia menarik tanganku dan mengenggamnya kemudian berbisik ,"Itu eomma dan appaku." Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri yeoja dan namja disana.

"Eommaa , appaa , ini yeoja yang aku ceritakan kepada kalian."kata Donghae dan kedua orangtuanya menatapku. "Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma ahjusshi, na neul Lee Jae hyun imnida"sapaku pada mereka sambil membungkuk. "Hmm.. dia seperti yang eomma mau chagi."kata eommanya sambil menghampiriku.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum dan bertanya ,"Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?" aku dengan agak gugup menjawab, "appaku pemilik department store dan eommaku seorang degsiner." Lagi lagi eommanya tersenyum dengan aneh dan berkata lagi , "Baguslah kalau begitu , lain kali ajaklah eommamu ke sini." Aku dengan pelan menjawab. "ne , ahjumma." Aku sejenak menatap donghae dan dia tersenyum dan menarik napas lega. Kami berada di rumah orangtuanya hanya 2 jam dan pulang dengan alasan memiliki banyak jadwal pekerjaan.

*end Lee Jae Hyun pov.

*Donghae pov

Untung saja yeoja itu pintar acting tapi aku penasaran dengan pekerjaan orangtuanya sesungguhnya , karena kalau appanya seorang pegusaha kenapa anaknya mau menjadi seorang bodyguard?

Aku memutuskan menanyainya.

"Jae Hyun-ssi sebenarnya orangtuamu berkerja apa?"tanyaku padanya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela mobilku. Ya sekarang kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. "Seperti jawabanku tadi."jawabnya singkat. "Kalau itu benar mengapa kamu berkerja sebagai bodyguard?" tanyanya. "eomma dan appaku ingin aku hidup mandiri dan aku pun ditinggalkan mereka disini sendirian."jawabnya tanpa menatapku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan kata "oh"

Kemudian hening sepertinya kebawelan yeoja itu sejenak hilang dan hasilnya sekarang kami terdiam tanpa ada yang mau membuka suara.

Saat kami sudah mendekati rumahku aku membalikkan arah mobilku ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

Dan saat mobilku berhenti dia baru menanyakan hal itu. "Donghae-ssi mengapa kita berada di sini?"tanyanya padaku, aku tidak menjawab dan keluar dari mobil , dan dia mengikutiku keluar dari mobil.

"Jae Hyun-ssi kau tau aku senang atas actingmu tadi. Oh ya , sebenarnya kau mau tidak melakukan rencana ini?"tanyaku padanya. "Ah, aku sih senang saja bisa membantumu."jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu mirip dengan senyumnya , namja yang selama ini aku suka. Kau bertanya mengapa aku menyukai namja? Karena aku tidak normal , dan aku menyuruh dia menjadi pacar sandiwaraku hanya karena ingin menutupi itu dari imageku dan karena eomma memaksa aku harus membawa seorang yeoja ke rumah orangtuaku agar mereka percaya kalau aku masih normal.

Aku dan namja itu sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun dan kami putus di tengah jalan. Alasannya karena namja itu tidak mau menjadi Gay.

Dan aku sebenarnya membenci yeoja ini karena dia namja yang kusukai itu pergi meninggalkanku dan memilih yeoja ini dan minggu lalu namja itu pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah dan yang kuketahui kalau namja yang kusukai itu sudah putus dengan Jae Hyun.

Choi si won namja yang kusukai takkan pernah lagi menjadi milikku dan aku akan balas dendam kepada si won dengan memacari mantan pacarnya dan aku tau sebenarnya siwon tega memutusi pacarnya itu karena tidak ingin memberi harapan kosong pada Jae Hyun , karena dia akan melanjutkan studinya selama 5 tahun dan dia takut Jae Hyun akan rindu dan yang si won ketahui adalah jae hyun itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya tetapi kenyataan berkata lain , jae hyun bisa kok menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang dan tidak mengharapkan siwon lagi.

Aku akan membuat Jae Hyun jatuh hati padaku dan aku akan merebutnya dari si won. Dan ketika Jae Hyun sudah benar-benar mencintaiku aku akan memutusinya seperti yang dilakukan siwon padaku.

Back to story dulu ya kawan2

"Donghae-ssi kau kenapa?"tanyanya tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. "Ah , Gwenchanayo."jawabku kemudian aku menariknya kedalam pelukkanku. Dia tampaknya kaget dan tidak meresponku , tapi tubuhnya malah membeku. "Dong… haee.. ssi.."katanya terbata-bata.

Aku segera melepas pelukkannya kemudian aku berkata ," Ah , mianhaeyo Jae Hyun-ssi aku merindukan pacarku , aku jadi memelukkmu , ayo sekarang kita kembali ke rumah disini dingin."kataku agak gugup , ah mengapa aku menjadi gugup begini , apa karena pelukkannya terasa hangat dan aku tidak rela harus melepaskan pelukkan ini.

*end Donghae Pov

*Author Pov

Donghae menarik tangan jae hyun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk jae hyun sedangkan jae hyun masih agak malu dengan adengan barusan pun agak menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae mulai menjalankan mobilnya kearah rumahnya. Saat tepat sampai di rumah jae hyun turun duluan dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meningalkan donghae yang masih duduk dan bersender di bangku kemudi.

"Aku bisa gilaa"teriak donghae setelah memastikan kalau jae hyun sudah masuk ke rumahnya. Kemudian donghae tersadar dan bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. besok pagi adalah hari minggu jadi mereka bisa sedikit bersantai.

Thankyou for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
